1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to system for developing parallel processors and a method of developing the same, and more particularly to a system and a method for developing a parallel processor apparatus having a development supporting environment (development supporting tool) in which debugging of hardware and software in the development of a data driven type (data flow type) processor and/or the application system can be easily and rapidly performed.
2. Description of the Background Art
The majority of conventional information processor von Neumann type information processors in which various instructions are stored in advance as programs in program memories, and addresses in the program memories are sequentially specified by a program counter, so that the instructions are sequentially read out to be executed.
On the other hand, a data driven type processor is one type of a non-von Neumann computer not sequential execution of instructions by a program counter. Such a data driven type processor employs architecture based on parallel processing of instructions. In the data driven type processor, immediately after data which are objects of an operation are collected, an instruction can be executed, and a plurality of instructions are simultaneously driven by the data, so that programs are executed in parallel in accordance with the natural flow of the data. As a result, the time required for the operation is significantly reduced.